Voices Grown Cold in the Night
by Kanefan123
Summary: My first story ever. About a therapist alone in the woods.


Here I sit, waiting, watching, and keeping my eye out for those things, those things that come in the night. They watch me. They watch me and wait for me to make that fatal step. I know this because I have heard them. Ohhhhh yes, I have heard them. By now I am sure that you think I'm mad, but I'm not. I swear to you I'm not mad.  
  
It all started one day in this damned forest. It was fall and the October rust glistened upon the treetops. Dead leaves had fallen upon the ground and crunched under my feet. Most of the birds had flown away for the winter, well except for those wretched crows. What was supposed to be a relaxing getaway into nature had turned into the misery from which I tried to escape. My only solace was my companion Chip, a Black Lab, whose idiotic yet sympathetic companionship was the one thing that kept me sane out here all by myself.   
  
Why did I go out there you ask, well back in town I was a psychiatrist. One of the patients that I was treating recently came into my office, pulled out a gun, and shot himself in the head. There was also something about him. It was unexplainable, but whenever he was around I just had this feeling that, well, he was pure evil. As a patient he said nothing. He just stared at the wall. It seemed that he did say something to me before shooting himself. Fortunately this was one of the few details that I had successfully blocked out of my mind.  
  
I was a little jumpy afterwards, to say the least. I started off by ignoring it and telling myself that it wasn't my fault. That didn't work, because you see I later developed a twitch in my right eye. Every so often my eye flinched from stress, but then it got worse. While lying in bed one night I started convulsing so wildly that I eventually passed out. When I awakened I was in a hospital room and couldn't move my right arm. From this I decided that I needed a break, not only from my job but also from people in general, to get my head straight. This is why I was there in those woods.   
  
The sheer darkness of the forest at night freaked me out. All I could see out there was shadows dancing across the sky, and hooting owls chanting in the night. It wasn't until the second or third night that I started hearing a new sound. It was faint but noticeable. "An owl, an Owl is all that's out there" I'd reassure myself. The next night while starting a roaring campfire I heard the noise again. This time it was slightly louder, and more understandable, it seemed almost human. "An Owl, an Owl is all that's out there" but I knew it wasn't an owl. Thoughts of what could be out there dashed uncontrollably through my mind. The fear seeped through every pour of my body. Eventually I managed to get sleep. The following night it became very clear as to what the noise was, it was a voice. The voice was not understandable but every time I heard it that night I felt a cold chill run up and down my spine. That voice seemed very familiar too, almost Evil.   
  
The shadows of the night seemed to leap and dance much more uncontrollably than the past nights. I had lain there for a while waiting for those wretched voices. That night I had decided to decipher them. My nerves jumped and my eye twitched as I had lain there in the paranoid tranquility of the quiet forest. 3 hours had passed, and nothing. By the time the fifth hour had crept around I was dosing off when suddenly I heard the voice, ohhh it was distinct and oh so clear now. "Gerald, Gerald you're next" "Next?!" I yelped, "Next for what?! What do you want from me?!" But the voice had no reply. I searched around my campsite and found no one. Well no one except for Chip.   
  
Once again that voice repeated "You're next." Frantically I searched again and found nothing except for Chip who was silently staring at me with his cobalt blue eyes. "What do you want?!" I screamed now "Why are you doing this to me?! Show yourself!!" At that point I noticed the most sickening, horrific scene of the macabre that had graced my virgin eyes since my patient's suicide. Chip opened his mouth and emitted the phrase "You're next." His mandibles clamped back together and he continued to stare at me. "Chip?" I said expecting a reply, but the only thing I received was more staring. I walked over to Chip and he jumped backwards and gritted his teeth. "Chip, what're you doing I'm not going to hurt you." I said trying to hold back the fear.   
  
Chip started barking at me and I still heard the phrase "You're next" through the barking. It was t this point that I realized that I received that same chill down my spine while interviewing the patient who committed suicide in my own office. It was also at this time that I remembered just what my patient said before his self inflicted early demise "Gerald, you're next." Could this be? Could my evil near mute ex-patient be within my only true friend? Panicked I ran like hell through that dark misshapen forest. The brambles brushed against my skin. I knew that it hurt, but I could physically feel nothing at the time. As I ran I looked back and saw two shining blue embers following me. When I turned to see where I was going all I saw was black. Those eyes kept following me creeping closer, and closer, and closer, and closer still until at last BAM! I ran run into a tree and fell on the cold, dark ground. When I fell sticks and twigs snapped across my back and I agonized in pain as Chip ran over to me and licked my face. As I laid there I had realized that I could not move. All of the events put together caused me to have multiple seizures within my paralysis to the point where I passed out.   
  
When I had awoken I was again in a hospital room. This time I could not move at all. I had overheard the word vegetable from a doctor in the hall. I tried to get their attention "I'm fine. Really. Sir! Please listen! I'M HERE!" While I frantically tried to scream out to them to show that I had some signs of life, I realized that it was hopeless. Laying there gave me time to think. Maybe this physical solitude was what I needed. This was the stress relief I was looking for in the woods. I had no bills, I had no worries I had no cares. Upon realizing my newfound bliss and serenity my doctor walked in ducked his head in prayer and pulled the plug. 


End file.
